Beautiful
by Slayergirl1362
Summary: Raven is leaving. it's not as if they will notice anyways... Right?
1. Beautiful

A/N: Again, yes I do know that I should be updating my other story, but this has been with me for a while and I am in the right mood to write this ONE SHOT so here it is. It has occurred to me that I am writing in a pattern (one shot, chapter, one shot, chapter, and now another one shot). Well, hopefully, I will update I Wanted to Tell You sometime soon. Please wait just a bit longer. I'm having a little trouble on it. In the meantime, enjoy this ONE SHOT song fic! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. They won't fit in my house, and I don't have any video games for bb and cy to play anyhow. Song belongs to Bethany Dillon.

**Beautiful**

She was once the princess, the center of attention in all her mysterious and dark ways. But this was no longer.

/I was so unique  
Now I feel skin deep  
I count on the make-up to cover it all/

Raven moved about her room, packing a duffle bag. She couldn't stand it anymore- how they paid her no heed. She knew she wasn't exactly open to the titans and often pushed them away. But all the same, she missed how they used to wonder, and pry. She found it helped her keep her dark past and heritage she could not share hidden. Deep down, she'd enjoyed the spotlight. But now, they couldn't care less what she did or said. In fact, they never even _noticed_ when she said anything apart from battle.

Raven found herself actually yearning to let them all know what she went through, that she kept them safe from her father by not telling them about her past. This could not happen. She had to leave, before the confession came out in a torrent of emotion that was sure to release the evil within her and kill them all. The isolation from the people who were closer than any had ever come before, and the full weight of her secret, was tearing at her, clawing away at her soul. It wearing thin her defenses and the darkly emotionless façade she hid behind. She couldn't tolerate being so ignored any longer. She had tried.

/Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention  
I thought I could be strong  
But it's killing me /

Raven paused in her hurried packing as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was being slowly liquefied. As if it was being burned till it was like runny, molten lead. She hurt inside, silently screaming at all the unfairness in the world that had lead her to this point.  
  
/Does someone hear my cry?  
I'm dying for new life/  
  
Raven wished with all of her heart that someone paid attention to her. But they hadn't. Simple as that.

/I want to be beautiful  
Make you stand in awe  
Look inside my heart,  
and be amazed /

All she had wanted was someone to see her as she was, and be satisfied with that, nothing more or less.

/I want to hear you say  
Who I am is quite enough  
Just want to be worthy of love  
And beautiful/

Raven picked up another random object off her dresser. It was her mirror- her most precious and most hated possession. She could not leave it behind though. With a disgusted glance at her own reflection, she tossed the mirror across the room and into her bag. The thought that her own, very plain appearance was partly to blame crossed her mind yet again.

/Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me  
Fighting to make the mirror happy/

Tears were pouring down like heavy rainfall now, and Raven felt weak. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was hugging her knees, her sobs muffled against them. If only she didn't have to go. If only someone would be there for her. If only, if only.

/Trying to find whatever is missing  
Won't you help me back to glory/

Suddenly, as if some divine entity had heard her cries, there was a knock on her door. She looked up, shocked, as no one had ever bothered to or dared knock on her door before. A small, folded sheet of paper was slid under the crack under the door. Curiosity stopped her tears as she crawled over. She hesitated for a moment before she unfolded it.

_Dear Raven,_

_I noticed that you seemed kinda down- more so than usual. Are you ok? If you need to talk, I'm totally here for you. No strings attached. No need to rush either. You can come talk to me about anything, if you need it, whenever you're ready._

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

_P.S. Sorry to bother you. Please don't kill me!_

Raven stared at the tiny piece of paper, tears trickling from her eyes once more. Reading it again, she slowly got up and unpacked her bag. Someone had noticed her. And they'd found her worth paying attention too. She realized, after reading it a few times that Beast Boy had signed it 'Love'. Not from, or yours truly, or even sincerely, but love. He really cared.

Raven stared, once more at her reflection. This time, she saw someone looking back at her, who wasn't plain, or alone, or boring, or overly dramatic. She saw someone who was cared for and belonged, and didn't need to do anything drastic or out of character to prove themselves. She saw herself as Beast Boy had.

Beautiful.

/You make me beautiful  
You make me stand in awe  
You step inside my heart, and I am amazed  
I love to hear You say  
Who I am is quite enough  
You make me worthy of love and beautiful...

You make me worthy of love and beautiful/

A/N: sorry if it was bad. Basically, Raven was being ignored and was hurt by it so much she wanted to tell the titans about trigon to get their attention. But she knew if she did, she'd feel so much, it'd make everything go ka-boom. So she wanted to leave but beast boy's note showed her that they did see her, and like her.

And yeah, I know it's a little out of character. So sorry. And just to explain why she wasn't blowing stuff up, in the fic, raven can feel stuff as long as it doesn't completely swallow her up like hate does. So she can totally feel hurt enough to leave. In fact, the extent of her hurting helped drive her to prepare to leave.

Please review and be gentle. Constructive criticism is great, but no flames, and read my notes before you say anything against me. If you didn't like the pairing, go ahead and read the thing again and substitute all the "beast boy"s with whomever it is you like with raven. Lol, and please please PLEASE review. Haven't gotten to many in the past couple days.


	2. chapter 1

A/N: ok, I did want beautiful to be a one-shot, but all you reviewer peoples asked **_so_** nicely, and I felt warm and fuzzy inside, so I am going to try my best to write more. Hopefully these following chapters will be good enough for you guys. If all the other reviewers on my other one-shot asked this nicely... -sighs and shakes head-

Anyone, who liked this story as a one-shot, you can pretend that these are two different stories if you want ok? The first chapter can be like, a one-shot prologue type thingy, and this is an entirely different thing that started out the same! :)

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. They won't come live in my house and I don't like mustard. : P

**Kimi 13**: thanks!

**Helga Moon**: Thank you. And I updated my story! :) And also, thanks for reading my stuff. You are one of my few regulars and I thank you for that!

**audi katia**: Thanks. But please do explain how it was overdone? Maybe it will help me improve?

**JakMakai1519**: thank you! Glad you liked my stuff. :)

**Silver-Shadow-Fox**: Thanks!

**Alia G. L**: yeah, the song is one of my fav's too! :) and thanks!

**Victoria27**: Thanks!

**Purplerave**: thank you! And thanks for asking nicely!

**Helewise**: ok. Thanks. And I'm honored to be bookmarked! Hope you like this chapter as well, even if it is a bit short!

**Starwave**: well, you don't have to ask since all these people did so very nicely! They made me happy. –beams- and you must tell me when your CL ficcy is up!! luv you, and take care!

**Chapter 1**

It was movie night. Beast Boy's favorite. And they were watching a video that _he_ picked out! One that he'd been waiting for to come out for only _forever_!!

As they sat down and put the tape in, Beast Boy looked over at Raven, sitting all by herself in a corner. He felt a small fluttering in his heart as he observed her, curled up and reading a book. She seemed so fragile. Ever since he'd first seen her, he'd felt attracted to not only her dark mysteriousness, but also her delicateness. He felt that there were conflicts beyond her beautiful, passive appearance. She pushed away attention, yet Beast Boy found her seeking it with that very action. She was an enigma that he wanted to figure out, but was going insane with the trying and want.

/I'm finding my way back to sanity again

Though I don't really know what

I'm going to do when I get there/

At the moment, though, he was content just to watch her. Observe her. She seemed so very sad today. She always did, but especially so today. Her delicate fingers turned the page and he took in the grace with which she always seemed to move.

He felt the others sit down around him. The movie was starting and Beast boy tore his gaze away and trained it on the television screen. The others followed suit. Raven, however, was disgruntled and protested. Beast boy, realizing that no one had reacted, opened his mouth to explain the wonderfulness of the new release, but was cut off by Raven.

"I'm going to my room," she stated bitterly, but again, there was no reaction fro the others as she swept away.

"Hey, you guys? Is Raven ok?" Beast boy asked in confusion at this, poking Cyborg in the ribs.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah Raven? Don't worry, she's just like that."

Suddenly, the wonderfulness of the movie, didn't seem all that great to Beast Boy anymore. His mind kept wandering back to Raven, and how sad and defeated she'd seemed when she left. Telling the others that he didn't feel well and was going to the bathroom, he got up and went up to his room. Stepping into the green colored space, he stood for a moment, thinking, then, crossing over to his desk, he slipped on a small sheet of paper, and began to write.

_Dear Raven,_

_I noticed that you seemed kinda down- more so than usual. Are you ok? If you need to talk, I'm totally here for you. No strings attached. No need to rush either. You can come talk to me about anything, if you need it, whenever you're ready._

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

He paused for a moment, wondering what Raven would think if nothing really was up. He'd probably be doomed, so he added:

_P.S. Sorry to bother you. Please don't kill me!_

Satisfied, he smiled and folded it. As he walked nervously down the hall to Raven's room, he thought over what he was doing. Why was he doing it, and was it really something he wanted to do? He thought he heard faint sobs from beyond the door, and his heart melted inside him. He'd probably be made to regret it later, but it was ok. Because if Raven really might need the note, he could not bring himself back out. Decision made, he took a final, deep breath, and slid the note under her door.

/Take a breath and hold on tight

Spin around one more time

And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace/

Beast Boy turned around to go. He had only taken a few steps when he figured that if Raven really did want to talk, he should be there for her. And if she didn't want to talk, it wouldn't hurt, so he walked back and sat down outside her door. If she said anything, he'd listen, whatever she said, good or bad.

/'Cause I am hanging on every word you say

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me/

Feeling content, Beast Boy relaxed. His eyes slid closed and his breathing slowed. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

/'Cause I want nothing more than to sit

Outside your door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be/

The peaceful scene stayed that way for a while. Beast boy slept on in silence. He never realized when the door slid open and Raven slipped out.

/'Cause I am hanging on every word you say

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be/

"Beast Boy?"

A/N: I know it was not as good as the first chapter and kinda short-ish, but I still hope you all review and stick around and read the next chapter when I write it! Lol. And if anyone's offended by how I use these songs to mean stuff they actually don't, sorry, but please don't mind it.


	3. chapter 2

Sorry sorry and sorry again for not updating in forever!!! School started and i was sick and then had to make up stuff, and now, I just plain have a lot of homework. -whine- I will try to update my other stories as well as this one asap. plz enjoy this one in the meantime!

**roses in bloom**: I'm really glad you like it, and that I have made you love rav/bb more!! They are such a great couple aren't they? :)

**cchanyagami**: thank you so much! I'm glad you think that it is good, and hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Helga Moon**: Thanks!

**Alia G. L**: Thank you!

**Dannysckr**: Well, it **_was_** a one shot. But people asked _really_ nicely, so I made more! You can pretend that the first chapter was a prequel! :) I am happy that you like it. I hope it keeps going uphill!

**audi** **katia**: I understand that it is constructive criticism, so I thank you for it. –nod- About it though, I actually meant to emphasize the fact that Raven was being ignored, and the leaving part was a thing to help the plot along/get the point across. I wanted the whole "someone noticed me" thing to be kind of the main thing that gets you where you live. Maybe it would feel different if you thought of it that way? I actually didn't realize that a lot of other people had done the whole leaving and being brought back thing. Sorry! And I hope that you like this anyway. Lol. :)

**Soraoathkeeper**: Thanks a bunches!

**Victoria27**: well, no need to wait any longer!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. If I did, then Robin would be teaching me martial arts at the moment instead of me writing this fic, so be happy.

**Chapter 2**

Raven was all cried out. Void of both tears of pain and tears of joy. The relief she felt was wondrous. Glancing at her clock, she noted that the titans were likely in bed by now, so she would not run into any of them on her way to the kitchen. For she craved tea.

The door slid open silently at her touch, and she stepped soundlessly out. As the door closed behind her, she noticed something, no some_one_ by her door, asleep, though still in a sitting position.

"Beast Boy?"

He shifted a little at this, though remained asleep. She felt her heart soften. He looked so content.

/You look so peaceful

when you sleep

drifting in your

slumber deep/

She considered waking him, but a second glance at his serene form made her decide against it. Realizing that he'd fallen asleep waiting for her, she reasoned that he could not just be left out here. His room was but down the hall.

/though I wish you

now to wake

should you stir

my heart would ache/

Carefully, so as not to wake him, she picked him up in her arms. The thought of simply using her powers to lift him hadn't even crossed her mind. She floated down to his room, entered, and set him on his light green bed. Before she turned to go, she took another look at him.

/for you look so peaceful

as you sleep

flying through your

wondrous dreams/

His pacific face captivated her. She did not want to go, only to stare at the beautiful sight, moonlight spilling over them both with a calming effect. To wonder what he was dreaming about, thinking about, and to watch over him.

/know I do

that I should leave

leave you on

this moonlit eve

loose you to

the dreams you weave,

knowing not

thoughts you conceive/

She turned, suddenly, determined to go and walked to the door. As her hand rested on the door, she paused once more, then closed it. Staying a little while longer wouldn't hurt. Dragging up a chair to the bedside, she sat down and resumed her vigil.

/but I cannot

tear my gaze

away from your

angelic face/

If anyone had walked in an hour later, they would have found them both, still in that position, both fast asleep with tranquil faces. But no one did walk in. And the two slept on.

/for you look so peaceful

as you sleep

flying through those

wondrous dreams

and drifting in your

slumber deep/

A/N: yes, I did write the poem. Hope you liked it! Plz review and don't flame. I find myself very proud of this chapter as I wrote the poem. :)


	4. chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope none of the reviewers have abandoned the story though I would be pretty justified. Sorry.

**Helga Moon: **Thanks so much! :)

**Anastasia Who**: Thanks to u too, and here's the (long awaited) update

**Soraoathkeeper:** Thank you!! Raven/BB are my favorite couple! XD

**Moonlight-is-Innocence**: thank you thank you and thank you. :) you are very cool too!!! Hehe. Fred was my favorite Angel character. (why did she have to die? –goes off sobbing-) Yes, Raven/BB rocks! :)

**lil-c-girl2218:** heehee. Thanks. :) I will try to make longer chapters, but I am really bad at that, so sorry if this is really short again. .

**Alia G. L**: thank you!! And sorry for making u wait so long. :(

**audi katia: **Thank you so very much. And I am very very honored to be on your author alert list!! Very very very!! And I am also very sorry that person flamed you. The fics of yours that I have read are very good, and you seem like a really cool person from your profile!

**theSilver-Sapphire:** Thank you!! And u are right, it probably would have been more romantic the other way around, but I never thought of that. Thanks again!

**WingedUnicorn123:** thank you!! Both for the compliments and for letting me know that I forgot the disclaimer on chapter 2's song because it is not mine and I don't want to be sued. Thanks again. :)

**RavenBB:** Thanks!

**NevermorePsychicSorceror:** ok!

**Raven2718**: thanks!

**SuperDucki: **heh heh. Good observations!! It's ok to be critical, I think. :) thanks for reading this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or the song **Hang On To You**, which is by delirious, I believe. If I did, my being a hopeless romantic would have already made all the rates go down due to extreme sappiness. I took out a few phrases of the song as well to adapt it to the story, so sorry to anyone who is offended in some way by this. It has also come to my attention that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the song in chapter 2. Although I **DID** make the poem in chapter three, I **DID NOT** write the song in **chapter 2.** Thank you. Don't sue me. Lol.

On to the ness of the sap!! (if that makes any sense…)

**Chapter 4**

He woke up. Then he remembered the last night and grew confused until he turned and saw her sitting in a chair by his bed. Recalling that he was supposed to be there for and help _her_, he suddenly felt guilt flood him. He realized that she had brought him here (though she could have just left him) and had been slumbering all night in that hard wooden seat.

He moved quietly so as not to wake her. Sitting up in such a way thatit did not creak, he pushed the covers off of himself,swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood. Gently, he then picked her up, laid her on the bed, and tucked her in. He crept out, letting out his held breath as he felt the door swoosh shut behind her.

He nearly choked in the process though, for he saw Starfire just raising her fist to knock on Raven's door. If she knocked, and Raven did not growl back that she would be down to breakfast in a little while as she normally did, Starfire would know that something was up. He rushed over just in time to stop her, popping up between her hand and the door, wincing as she almost hit him in the nose.

"Friend Beast Boy!! Many apologies!! I did not damage you did I?"

"I'm fine," he squeaked.

"Why ever are you here anyhow? You did not partake in the ritual fighting with Cyborg in regards of the food which we ingest at the breaking of fast."

"I, um, overslept," he replied, grinning sheepishly, "Why don't you go down and I'll get Raven for you?"

"All right!!" she exclaimed, the unusual behavior slipping beneath her notice as she grinned broadly and flew off.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. Deciding to let Raven sleep in and come down when she wanted, he went to the restroom to freshen up. Afterwards, he walked down and sat down to breakfast with the rest of the Titans. Throughout the meal though, her absence tickled at the back of his mind.

He thankfullydid not have to wait long for her arrival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight hurt her eyes even through her eyelids. No matter how she tossed and turned, she couldn't escape the burning brightness that made her vision glow an orange-red. Finally, resolving to rise, she opened her eyes and was assaulted with green. She thought, for a moment, that the intense light had affected her sight, until she recognized the room. She sat up so suddenly, then,that she became dizzy and had to wait a bit for it to subside.

At last, she staggered out of the room and into the mercifully darker hallway. After going through her morning routine, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When no one looked up to greet her, all the loneliness that had built up came rushing back. She almost left then and there, but saw Beast Boy's eyes meet hers as he gave her a warm smile.

/And I'll hang on to you  
'Cos you're stronger and you keep me from falling  
And you brighten the world  
Keep me closer I'm calling/

Shyly returning a smile of her own, she sat down and slowly ate the food that had been set at her place. Listening to the conversation going on around her, she suddenly felt rather small and exposed.

/Looking out like a little child  
Holding tight when it all gets wild/

As she looked once more to Beast Boy's laughing face, however, it didn't feeling so bad. She knew she could get through the day, even if no one paid her another glance. The warmth inside didn't seem like it would ever fade, dull, or cool. It was pleasant. She had an anchor.

/And I'll hang on to you  
Nothing in this world will see me through  
Only you  
And I'll hang on to you  
Everyday I live/

And it was a dependable anchor that wouldn't give way when she needed it. The cold waters of neglect and disregard flowed smoothly past her, no longer dragging her down in the current.

/And your love it is true  
I feel stronger and I'm happy to know you  
'Cos you shine like the sun and you're brighter  
Than the darkness that's falling/

They finished the meal andthe Titans left one by one to do whatever it was that they did normally. Robin to his training, Cyborg to his car, Starfire to her concoctions in the kitchen.But Beast Boy left he paused by Raven for a moment and hugged her briefly from behind. The warmth spread.

/Nothing in this world could ever take your place  
Happiness is found  
In your warm embrace/

And she was happy.

/And I'll hang on to you

'Cos you're stronger

and you keep me

from falling/

A/N: I hope that this was good. Plz leave a review! :)


End file.
